New Mission
by FI.AlixNostrand
Summary: setibanya ditempat yang dituju kedua Shinobi gaje ini harus menelan kenyataan pahit, karena dunia yang mereka pikir damai, memiliki semacam bencana, dan ini membuat kedua Shinobi gaje ini mau tidak mau harus ikut campur, karena paksaan.
1. prologue

**Prologue.**

Dunia Shinobi, sebuah dunia yang diciptakan oleh sennin pertama yakni Rikudou Sennin, dunia dimana manusia yang memiliki chakra dalam diri mereka, disebut sebagai Shinobi atau mungkin tidak.

PDS4 terjadi diera pemerintahan hokage kelima di Konohagakure, sebuah perang besar yang memaksa 5 negara besar untuk beraliansi demi menjaga desa masing masing. perang dunia keempat ini memang tidak main main, karena semua harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan harus berhadapan dengan edo tensei legenda, hingga harus melawan legenda Uchiha dimasa lalu.

dalam perang ini ketika Madara asli muncul sebagai edo tensei, membuat Orochimaru membangkitkan Hokage masa lalu dengan jurus yang sama, tapi walau sudah dibantu Hokage masa lalu tetap tak bisa menggoyahkan Madara Uchiha.

dan saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke hadir dengan kekuatan baru pemberian Rikudou sennin, hingga pertarungan tak terelakan terjadi. pertempuran ini berlangsung sangat cepat hingga ketika mugen tsukuyomi berlangsung, dan juga ketika penghianatan Zetsu yang ternyata hanya memanfaatkan Madara membuat Madara terpaksa membantu team tujuh beserta Obito melawan dewi Chakra Kaguya Otsutsuki.

pertarungan yang sangat panjang, memakan waktu hingga berhari hari, kini sudah mencapai puncaknya dimana hanya tersisa Naruto dan Madara yang berhadapan langsung dengan ibu dari semua Chakra. kematian rekan beserta gurunya membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan niat untuk tetap hidup tapi entah angin apa yang mengenai Madara hingga menyemangati Naruto membuat Naruto harus bangkit kembali dari keputus asaan.

sepeninggal rekan dan gurunya, sebelum mereka meninggal Sakura sempat mentransfer sisa chakranya pada Naruto, Sasuke yang memberikan kedua matanya pada Naruto dan juga Chakra Indra pada Madara dan juga Kakashi dan Obito yang memberikan pengalaman Naruto tentang berbagai jutsu ninja, ini membuat Naruto harus tetap berjuang karena tidak ingin pengorbanan teman dan gurunya sia sia sampai disini.

karena didorong oleh tekad yang besar membuat Rinnegan kedua Naruto langsung bangkit dan ini membuat dimensi Kaguya bergetar karena pertarungan yang maha dahsyat yang ditunjukkan oleh ibu dari semua Chakra dan juga renkarnasi dari anak Rikudou sennin.

diakhir sebelum Kaguya tersegel sepenuhnya, dia sempat memberikan senyum jahat pada mereka berdua "Kheehh.. ini belum berakhir, dan kupastikan kalian tak bisa bahagia setelah kembali kedunia Shinobi... HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"

ini membuat Naruto dan Madara bingung, tapi setelah melompati dimensi Kaguya menggunakan mata sahabatnya Naruto harus menelan kenyataan pahit, dimana semua Orang perlahan satu persatu jatuh dari akar pohon shinju dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dan juga nyawa sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

 **Chapter.0**

terlihat diarah yang berbeda, nampak dua orang pria bersurai hitam dan pirang melompat melewati pohon kepohon kearah yang sama yaitu berakhir ditengah.

 **tap!** **tap!**

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria bersurai hitam raven panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya.

sosok pria yang satunya bersurai pirang menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan pria raven itu "Nihil." ucapnya lemah.

sudah lebih dari setahun mereka menelusuri dunia Shinobi tapi tak ada satu manusiapun kecuali mereka berdua yang masih hidup, mereka berperjalanan dari berbagai tempat hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang masih hidup. bahkan hewanpun juga tidak ada lagi, dan sekarang mereka berdua paham dengan perkataan Kaguya sewaktu hampir tersegel.

kemuadian mereka berdua saling pandang sembari mengerling pelan, kemudian menghela nafas lelah sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya kebawah tepat kererumputan hijau.

 **brukkhh...**

"Haaaahhh~" hela mereka berdua bersamaan sembari duduk bersila dan dan menunduk pelan.

"jika saja aku lebih tau kalau Zetsu bajingan-" "kita sudah membahas hal itu berkali kali, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sebab, aku tau kau hanya dimanfaatkan." sebelum perkataan mainstream Madara habis terucap, Naruto lebih dulu memotongnya dengan nada datar.

Madara hanya terdiam ketika Naruto menyela ucapannya, walau bagaimanapun Madara memang tidak bersalah, tapi Madara tetap saja tak enak hati, akan tetapi setiap membahas hal ini, Naruto selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"Hahh andai saja kita bisa meloncati dimen- ahhh! aku punya ide!" Seru Madara tiba tiba membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Aku tau apa idemu jadi nggak usah lebay seperti itu." kata Naruto malas sembari berdiri dan sedikit menepuk pakaiannya yang berdebu diikuti oleh Madara.

 **sing!**

Dalam sekejap kedua mata Rinnegan Choku Tomoe Naruto langsung aktif, kemudian Naruto memfokuskan chakranya kemata kirinya hingga.

 **winngggghh!!!**

tercipta sebuah lubang hitam seukuran tubuh orang dewasa didepan Naruto. Naruto kemudian melangkah kesamping Madara dan menatap lubang hitam itu dengan ragu ragu, "Oii Kakek tua, apa ini tidak berbahaya? secara aku masih pemula dalam membuat hal ini, bisa jadi kita melebur di celah dimensi." tanya Naruto ragu sambil memandang lubang hitam itu dengan tatapan takut.

tapi Madara hanya mengangkat bahu cuek kemudian menyeringai jahat "kalau tidak dicoba, bagaimana kita bisa tau." kata Madara dengan secara paksa merangkul leher Naruto sembari melompat kelubang hitam itu tanpa mempedulikan protesan Naruto.

"TEME SIALAAAAANNNN!!!!" itulah yang sempat Naruto 'ucapkan'(teriakkan) sebelum memasuki lubang dimensi.

 **.** **.** **.** **prologue end...** **.** **.** **chapter depan akan langsung memasuki arch yamai bersekers... mohon bantuannya minna san khususnya Deadly God yang memaksaku menulisnya(sweatdrop).. ughh.. tapi ya sdhlah yg penting dah memenuhi janji.. see you next chap...** **pair? mungkin Naruto agak jones(agak jones berarti tak mempunyai pair tapi banyak yang mencintainya), sedangkan Madara mungkin aku menjodohkannya dengan Reine Murasame, atau Ellen Mira Mathers.**


	2. Bagian 2

30 tahun yang lalu disekitar perbatasan China-Mongolia, Gelombang ruang angkasa pusat Eurasia, menyebabkan kematian lebih dari 150 juta jiwa.

dan sekarang...

"SIALAN KAU KAKEK TUA! GARA-GARA KAU, KITA JADI JATUH DIKETINGGIAN RATUSAN METER DARI UDARA!!" teriak seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang bermata biru, dan terdapat 3 buah tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya seperti bekas cakaran kuda(plak! kucing govlok!!) dengan setelan pakaian antara jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang jingga, dan sandal Shinobi berwarna hitam, dan terdapat sebuah ikat kepala berwarna hitam didahinya dengan simbol magatama, dan yang jelas pakaiannya lumayan ancur sana sini, dengan kisaran umur 17 tahunan, dan jelas dia terjun bebas di udara dengan kecepatan sedang karena dia merentangkan kaki dan tangannya.

"huh?? kau ini bodoh atau lupa?" balas pria bersurai hitam raven panjang bermata hitam, mengenakan setelan pakaian serba hitam dan armor merah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, tampaknya dia juga jatuh bersama pemuda tadi diketinggian ratusan bahkan ribuan meter tanpa pengaman.

"hah?!"

"bukankah ketinggian tak berpengaruh pada seorang ninja? apalagi kita ini veteran perang." kata pria raven ini.

"hmm Iyya juga yah? hehehe... yosh!! bagaimana kalau kita berlomba? yang pertama menyentuh tanah dialah pemenangnya? oke mulai!" tanpa berkata dan mempedulikan perempatan yang hinggap di kening pria tadi, remaja pirang ini langsung meluncur seperti roket kebawah.

"SIALAN! KAU CURANG BOCAH!" umpat pria raven kemudian meluncur turun mengikuti remaja pirang tadi.

kemudian terlihatlah dua orang laki-laki meluncur bagai roket kearah bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan ini akan membuat sebagian orang akan menganggap dua orang ini Gila, karena tanpa pengaman mereka berdua meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari ketinggian ribuan meter, bahkan semakin mendekati tanah mereka berdua masih saja mempercepat dorongan mereka berdua kecuali bagi seorang Shinobi, karena jatuh dari ketinggian memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari bagi Ninja seperti mereka berdua, dan karena sudah mendekati bumi, kedua orang ini mengganti posisi menjadi posisi ingin mendarat hingga.

Booommm!!

Booommm!!

menimbulkan ledakan yang tak main main, dan debu mengepul tinggi dan tebal, dan juga bisa dipastikan jika manusia biasa yang terjun dari ketinggian seperti itu, maka satu kata yang pas buat manusia biasa itu yaitu "ancur"

"Hahahaha!! kau kalah kakek tua!" tawa pemuda pirang berdiri diatas cekungan seperti bekas meteor, sembari berkacak pinggang.

langsung saja pria yang ditantang tadi kesal setengah mati, dengan perempatan hinggap di jidatnya, menandakan kekesalannya.

"kheehhh!! kau curang botchah!!"

"hahahaha sudahlah, akui saja kekalahamu." ejeknya tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah tembok.

mereka berdua kemudian celingak-celinguk memandang kesekitar mereka dengan wajah bingung, plus dengan tanda tanya besar dikepala mereka berdua, satu jawaban cerdas dalam situasi seperti ini...

"dimana ini?" gumam mereka berdua berjamaah.

pantas saja mereka berdua bingung, sebab di tempat mendarat mereka berdua adalah tengah hutan, kesampingkan masalah tempat yang rata dan cekungan yang mereka berdua perbuat.

Pria raven tadi kemudian menyipitkan matanya menyadari sesuatu hal yang mengganggunya, semenjak mereka berdua mendarat tadi. dan ini disadari oleh pria raven disebelahnya, karena pria raven ini seperti sedang mengincar sesuatu tapi, tidak ia ketahui,

"ada apa?" tanya pemuda pirang ini.

"membereskan tikus yang mengawasi kita tadi." jawabnya singkat kemudian ditelan ledakan asap kecil.

pemuda atau sebut saja Naruto, langsung panik melihat pria atau sebut saja Madara menghilang begitu saja, pasalnya Naruto tau kalau Madara benci dengan penguping, dan satu hal yang akan terjadi jika dia sudah menemukan penguping itu yaitu "mati" karena hal ini, Naruto langsung saja menghilang dengan cara yang sama, untuk mencegah hal yang buruk terjadi.

bersama Madara yang langsung muncul dibelakang seorang gadis bersurai hitam twin tail dengan mata kiri seperti jam emas, dan mata kanan berwarna merah, mengenakan setelan pakaian Gothic Lolita berwarna hitam-merah, dan bando yang terlihat seperti penutup mata di kepalanya.

langsung saja Madara mencekiknya dan menghantamkannya kepohon menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan mata EMS yang sudah aktif membuat gadis ini langsung berkeringat dingin dan kaget, apalagi aura yang dipancarkan Madara dan mata EMS itu begitu kental dengan kebencian murni.

"Siapa kau?! dan apa maksudmu mengawasi kami berdua!?" tanya Madara dengan keras, serta EMS yang berputar cepat membuat gadis ini menelan ludah dengan kasar apalagi dirinya sesak nafas serta darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Tak! Bruaakkhh!!

belum sempat gadis ini menjawab, sebuah tangan menggenggam lengan Madara dan kaki menendang Madara hingga cekikan Madara langsung lepas serta Madara terpental beberapa meter.

Gadis ini merosot kebawah dengan bersandar di pohon dan wajah yang kesakitan mendongak melihat siapa penyelamatnya, yang ternyata pemuda pirang yang diawasinya tadi berdiri membelakanginya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Ojou-sama?" tanya Naruto tanpa berbalik tapi kepalanya menoleh sedikit, hanya untuk mendengar jawaban gadis dibelakang nya.

gadis yang ditolongnya hanya mengangguk pelan sembari terbatuk pelan,

"un.."

kembali Naruto menatap Madara yang mencoba berdiri sembari menyeka darah disudut bibir nya.

"Apa maksudmu menyelamatkan penguntit itu bocah?!" kata Madara dengan wajah menunjukkan ketidak senangan atas tindakan Naruto.

"Huhh? maksudku? sudah jelas mencegahku membunuh orang yang tak berbuat salah."

"tapi dia menguntit kita!"

"aku tau, tapi apa ini kesopanan yang harus ditunjukkan kepada penghuni dunia ini?"

"cihh!" decih pelan Madara kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Naruto hanya menatap punggung Madara yang perlahan menghilang di balik rimbunnya pohon, membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan atas kelakuan maniak perang itu. Naruto kemudian berbalik berjongkok didepan perempuan itu, sembari memegang kedua pundak gadis itu.

"Haahh~ jika saja aku tak mengetahui tempatmu, mungkin nyawamu sudah dicabut oleh kakek tua itu." kata Naruto pelan kemudian mengalirkan Chakra dikedua tangannya, diikuti oleh munculnya semacam aura berwarna hijau di telapak tangannya.

gadis tadi hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam, meresapi aura lembut yang mengalir ditangan Naruto, hangat, menenangkan dan menyembuhkan luka ditenggorokannya.

setelah merasa sudah sembuh, Naruto kemudian menghilangkan aura hijau ditangannya dan mengelus pelan kepala gadis tadi.

"yosh! sudah sembuh, dan lain kali jangan menguntit kakek tua itu, karena dia paling tidak suka diawasi, dan kata kakek tua itu, terakhir kali ada yang menguntitnya, berakhir tragis. harus kuberitahu satu hal, dia memiliki kemampuan mencabut nyawa lawannya." kata Naruto dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya kemudian berdiri, membuat gadis tadi merona tipis dan terpanah, karena wajah Naruto yang keceh serta perlakuannya yang lembut.

"A-arigatou.." kata gadis tadi pelan, sembari berdiri dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hahahaha... tidak apa-apa, lagian menolong seorang dari masalah itu memang kebiasaanku. apalagi yang kutolong adalah gadis cantik, manis, dan kupastikan baik, Maaf... aku tinggal, soalnya merepotkan mencari kakek tua tadi, jaa~ nee~" tawa Naruto pelan kemudian pamit, sembari melangkah pelan melambaikan tangannya pada gadis tadi.

gadis tadi mengulas senyuman lembut, juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Namamu siapa!" kata gadis tadi sedikit keras.

"Uzumaki Naruto! kau bisa memanggilku Naruto! kalau kau?"

"Tokisaki Kurumi desu!"

"oohh~ nama yang bagus! semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!" kata Naruto kemudian berlari mengikuti arah Madara berjalan tadi.

"Naruto yah? semoga saja." kata Kurumi dengan mata menyipit lembut.

'dan aku tidak sebaik apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto-san.' batinnya ditelan lubang hitam.

% Change Scene %

Terlihat Naruto berlari lari disekitar hutan tepatnya dipinggir danau sembari menggulirkan pandangannya ke segala arah, alasan? mencari Madara tentu saja.

sudah sepuluh menit dia mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu ketemu, membuat sang The Last Uzumaki jengkel, plus merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena dia kan memiliki Senjutsu? kenapa tidak dipakai untuk melacak keberadaan Madara? jawabannya "membuang-buang waktu" jadinya dia hanya mencari Madara dengan cara biasa.

"Dimana sih kakek tua itu!?" umpatnya menghentikan larinya, dan menyipitkan matanya menyadari satu hal dipandangan matanya.

dipandangan matanya dia melihat seonggok tubuh gaje sedang terbaring disekitar danau, membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "dasar merepotkan." katanya pelan, berjalan pelan mendekati seonggok tubuh gaje itu, yang ternyata orang yang dicarinya sepuluh menit terakhir.

ada sedikit rasa heran ketika menyadari kalau Madara tertidur, tapi dia hanya angkat bahu pelan kemudian duduk bersandar di pohon belakang Madara sembari memejamkan matanya, "mungkin dia hanya kelelahan." Naruto berkata menjelang tidurnya.

% At Another Place %

disebuah ruangan aneh yang dilengkapi oleh beberapa komputer dan kursi, terlihat beberapa orang terfokus pada layar yang ditampilkan komputer tersebut, hingga sebuah sebuah alarm peringatan membuat mereka secara serentak melihat kordinat asal alarm peringatan itu, hingga seorang komandan yang umurnya kisaran 15 tahun tersentak dan mengetik dengan cepat dikomputernya.

"radar mendeteksi keberadaan Spirit baru, di area sekitar hutan." kata seorang perempuan bersurai hitam menutup sebelah matanya.

"Spirit kali ini berjumlah dua." kata seorang laki laki yang terlihat berumur 50 tahunan keatas memakai kacamata mengetik dikomputernya dengan cepat.

"radar juga mendeteksi adanya dua orang pria diarea sekitar 2 Spirit ini." kata seorang perempuan bersurai coklat bergelombang namun rambutnya cukup pendek.

sang komandan, adalah seorang gadis remaja bersurai merah diikat twin tail dengan pita hitam serta mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, mengenakan setelan pakaian seperti pakaian sekolah dan Blazer hitam dipundaknya, dan dimulutnya terdapat sebuah permen lollipop menatap serius kearah komputernya.

"berikan gambarannya." katanya dengan serius kemudian mengeluarkan permen yang ada dimulutnya.

setelah mengatakan itu, layar monitor didepan sang komandan cilik ini memperlihatkan sebuah angin kencang yang bertiup seperti badai angin topan, kemudian layar monitor berganti dengan gambaran 2 orang pria yang terlihat sedang tidur dengan tenang dipinggir danau seolah-olah angin kencang itu tidak masalah bagi mereka berdua.

'gila! apa yang dipikirkan 2 laki-laki ini, sampai tak menyadari atau terkesan tak peduli dengan sekitar, malah nampak tidur nyenyak.' pikir sang komandan dengan bingung.

sekejap matanya melebar ketika melihat dua pria ini terbang terbawa angin hingga berputar-putar dalam tornado itu, tapi masih tidak sadar akan apa yang terjadi, tapi pemuda bersurai pirang langsung bangun ketika pantat sexy(njirr..:v menjijikan) milik pria yang ikut bersamanya menghantam wajah tampannya, membuat pemuda ini langsung bangun, menyadari penyebabnya tiba-tiba muncul perempatan dikening pemuda ini menandakan kekesalannya.

"sialan! temen! bangun woii!!!" umpatnya kemudian berteriak seperti orang gila menendang bokong Madara yang melayang disampingnya hingga membuat sang empu bangun dengan kaget, tapi lebih kaget lagi ketika menyadari dia didalam angin tornado.

komandan hanya menatap itu dengan keringat jatuh dari belakang kepalanya, tapi pandangannya kemudian menjadi serius ketika mata sang pemuda pirang berubah menjadi ungu berpola riak air, serta terdapat 9 aksen Mahayana di setiap iris matanya.

[Shinra Tensei!]

dalam sekejap tornado itu langsung hilang ketika sang pemuda mengucapkan sesuatu dan merentangkan tangannya, yaitu sebuah gelombang kejut menghempaskan angin itu hingga hilang, dan parahnya sang pria raven juga kena imbasnya.

menyadari satu hal, komandan menyeringai pelan, dengan pandangan terfokus pada pemuda pirang yang melayang menatap dua gadis kembar yang nampak sedang bertarung, tapi gadis kembar itu langsung menghentikan pertarungan mereka ketika menyadari ada seorang mengawasi mereka serta angin yang dibuat mereka hilang dalam sekejap.

'Hehehe... kita sudah menemukan kesatria yang cocok untuk membantu Shido menaklukkan Spirit.' katanya dengan seringai misterius diwajahnyanya, membuat pria pirang lurus dibelakangnya menatapnya dengan love-love dimatanya, sedangkan perempuan disampingnya kirinya hanya menatap sang komandan seolah mengerti.

% Naruto Side %

"Hei! siapa kau?! berani-beraninya mengganggu pertarungan suci kami hah?!" teriak salah satu roh kembar, karena mereka bertarung mereka saling berteriak memanggil nama mereka, jadinya Naruto tau nama mereka, dan nama ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaannya dulu, tapi Naruto menggeleng pelan.

Kaguya Yamai, memiliki ekspresi ceria dan energik. memiliki surai orange dengan kepangan rambut dililitkan seperti sanggul, memakai pakaian kekurangan bahan dimana hanya memakai atasan berwarna ungu gelap menutupi dadanya sehingga bagian perutnya terlihat. bawahnya memakai hotpants super mini sewarna dengan atasannya, dilapisi dengan jubah yang terpasang di bagian pinggang hotpantsnya . dua tangannya memakai sarung tangan ungu gelap dengan bagian jari yang terbuka. dipergelangan tangan kanannya terdapat besi yang besar dan tebal, dan dilehernya terpasang kalung rantai.

"menyetujui, benar kata Kaguya, apa maksudmu menahan pertarungan suci kami?" yang satunya juga angkat bicara, namanya Yuzuru Yamai.

gadis kembar satunya memiliki surai sama, tapi gaya rambutnya berbeda dimana, rambut yang dikepang satu dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja membuat author kepayahan menangkap rambut yang jatuh itu(-_-'), memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Kaguya tapi jubahnya terpasang di atasannya, memiliki ekspresi datar dan mata yang satu serta bersuara seperti robot.

"Hahh?!" ini yang membuat Naruto nggak faham, hei! dimana-mana pertarungan itu nggak ada suci-sucinya sama sekali, dan hal ini membuat sang The Last Uzumaki bingung.

"pertarungan suci apanya? dimana-mana yang namanya pertarungan itu saling melukai dan itu tidak dalam kategori suci." kata Naruto bingung, bagaimana mungkin pertarungan suci melibatkan korban?

"pengganggu, lebih baik kau diam dan jadi kucing penurut." kata Kaguya menciptakan hempasan angin disekitar tubuhnya.

"membenarkan, jadilah kucing penurut dengan diam, dan saksikan pertarungan suci kami." kata Yuzuru mengikuti Kaguya yang menciptakan hempasan angin disekitarnya kemudian, kembar ini melaju satu sama lain, hingga terlihat seperti kilatan petir yang saling bertabrakan.

Naruto yang dikatai kucing penurut hanya angkat bahu kemudian, mengedarkan pandangannya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang kelupaan, tapi dia kurang ingat.

"Hmm... sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa yah?" gumamnya mencubit dagunya mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ah! kakek tua itu!" Naruto langsung sadar, ketika melihat seseorang dengan indah kepalanya menancap di batang pohon, dan Naruto simpulkan cukup sakit dan Madara pasti pingsan.

melayang merendah mendekati Madara kemudian menarik pinggangnya hingga kepalanya keluar dari batang pohon itu, sembari bergumam pelan, "ck! merepotkan saja." dia sendiri tak sadar kalau itu semua perbuatannya, atau mungkin saja sadar tapi tak mau mengakuinya.

Naruto dengan tak berperasaan memegang kerah belakang baju Madara kemudian menyeret Madara seperti koper, sedangkan wajah Madara mengenaskan dengan mata yang berputar-putar seperti obat nyamuk.

"hmmzz...sekarang kita tinggal dimana? masa harus tidur di hutan? bisa hancur reputasi ku sebagai pahlawan ketika itu terjadi." celoteh nya gaje, tak menyadari ada seorang pria bersurai pirang lurus melangkah mendekati nya.

"kurasa aku bisa mengatasi masalahmu tuan." kata pria yang mendekatinya.

merasa bukan hanya dirinya dan Madara berada di hutan, Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian menoleh kesamping menatap pria itu sembari mengangkat alisnya, "kau bisa mengatasi masalahku?"

"tentu."

"baiklah.."

-skip time-

"Ohh~ begitu kejadiannya kalian bisa terserempet kedimensi ini? hmm... kurasa alasanmu cukup masuk akal, mengingat kalian manusia tulen tapi memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti Spirit." sang Komandan atau nama lengkapnya Korpri Otsuka manggut-manggut sembari mencubit dagunya memandang Naruto dan Madara secara bergantian.

oh Iyya, mereka saat ini ada kapal induk Fraxinus, dan mengenai Fraxinus sendiri adalah sebuah kapal terbang, dimana terdapat pasukan yang dilatih khusus untuk membasmi spirit(Spirit sendiri adalah sebuah Roh yang berwujud perempuan yang sering membuat bencana yang disebut Spacequake, atau gempa luar angkasa), Organisasi ini dibagi atas tiga Organisasi, pertama yaitu Fraxinus itu sendiri, Kedua AST(singkatan dari Anti Spirit Team), ketiga adalah DEM(Deus Ex Machina).

Fraxinus bergerak di bidang penyegelan kekuatan Spirit tanpa harus bertempur dengan cara, memperlihatkan indahnya dunia dan cinta, dan jika sudah selesai maka tinggal menyegel kekuatan mereka melalui sebuah ciuman penuh cinta dibibir.

AST bergerak di bidang pertempuran, pemusnahan dan membasmi Spirit yang selalu mengacau dikotak Tengu, dan ini bertentangan dengan tujuan utama Fraxinus.

DEM bergerak untuk mengambil kekuatan Spirit untuk kepentingan pribadi, mengingat kekuatan Spirit hampir tak terbatas, ini membuat Organisasi ini begitu ambisius untuk menangkap Spirit, lalu memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka untuk menguasai dunia.

setidaknya itu yang Korpri jelaskan ketika Naruto bertanya mengenai Spirit dan dimana ini, yang ujung-ujungnya merembet kearah sini, dan sebagai imbalan Naruto juga menceritakan tentang mereka berdua membuka portal dimensi dan terserempet ke dunia ini, dan mengenai lelaki yang membawanya tadi adalah bawahnya Kotori yakni Kannazuki Kyohei.

mereka berbicara di ruang yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi lengkap dengan fasilitas seperti perabot rumah Lemari, sofa, TV, dll. lagi, Naruto dan Madara diminta untuk bekerjasama menaklukkan para Spirit yang masih berkeliaran. Naruto sih setuju setuju saja, tapi Madara? yah awalnya Madara menolak, tapi pas seorang cewek cantik bersurai ungu pucat yang diikat ekor kuda, memakai kacamata masuk, Madara langsung menarik kata-katanya menjadi bersedia, dengan nada seperti dimabuk cinta.

Reine Murasame, yang ditatap seperti itu hanya, cuek bebek dan berdiri dibelakang sofa yang diduduki komandannya. melihat hal ini Naruto dan Kotori jadi punya alasan untuk membujuk si kakek tua ini, dan tentu saja jadi kartu AS bagi Naruto, dan memikirkan hal ini membuat Naruto menyeringai,

'khekhekhekhe... akhirnya aku punya senjata famukas buat naklukin kakek tua ini, hehehe...' kekehnya dalam hati sembari menyeringai jahat, namun tak disadari oleh siapapun kecuali Kotori(yang memang tau kenapa Naruto menyeringai).

"maa... sekarang kami berdua tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto sembari menepuk pundak Madara yang sedang dimabuk cinta:v sontak sang empu langsung sadar.

"kalian berdua bisa tinggal di rumahku, tapi dengan 1 syarat." jawab Kotori sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto dan Madara yang duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan Kotori yang dipisahkan oleh meja bundar saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung plus tanda tanya besar dikepala mereka masing-masing, dengan penasaran Madara mewakili bertanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Madara ji-san harus menjadi guru, dan Naruto-san harus jadi mahasiswa di SMU Raizen High School, bagaimana?" tukas Kotori membuat Naruto dan Madara dengan kompak melipat tangannya didepan dada sembari memejamkan mata.

"Hmm~ boleh saja." kata Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"bisa dipikirkan." kata Madara santai.

Kotori yang mendengar hal itu menyeringai tipis, dengan wajah main-main Kotori sengaja memancing Madara dengan cara.

"Ahha~ kebetulan Reine juga baru mendaftar jadi guru di sana." kata Kotori dengan nada sing a song, membuat Madara membuka matanya cepat menatap Kotori tajam, dan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Madara kemudian menatap Reine yang berdiri dibelakang Kotori.

"Benar." kata Reine singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi guru di sana." katanya cepat, 'hehehe.. ini bisa jadi kesempatan buatku untuk mendekati Reine-chan khekhekhe...' lanjutnya dalam hati tanpa mempedulikan Naruto dan Kotori yang menyeringai pelan, dengan. penuh ejekan membatin.

'Huuhh~ dasar sok jual mahal, berbicara masalah Reine langsung setuju, ckckck.' batin mereka berdua.

"Saa... kalau begitu kita kerumaku saja langsung." kata Kotori yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"eits sebelum itu," selah Naruto sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

Mereka semua sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Naruto dengan bingung, "Ada apa?" tanya Kotori mewakili.

"Supaya cepat sampai, bagaimana jika menggunakan jurusku?" tawar Naruto.

"boleh," setuju sang komandan.

"pikirkan dimana kita akan pergi, supaya kita tidak terjebak di dimensi ruang dan waktu, dan juga harus saling berpegangan." dan kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan oleh Madara yang langsung tanpa permisi memegang tangan Reuni sembari tertawa dalam hati dan berterimakasih pada Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari senyum Madara hanya menghela nafas pelan begitupun dengan Kotori, Naruto kemudian memegang pundak Madara dan Kotori sembari menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

[Hiraishin No Jutsu]

kata Naruto pelan disusul dengan ditelannya mereka berempat oleh cahaya kuning keemasan, dan setelah cahaya itu hilang mereka sudah tidak ada ditempat mereka tadi

didepan pintu sebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah muncul seberkas cahaya kuning memperlihatkan Kotori, Madara yang masing memegang tangan Reine dan Naruto.

"sekarang buka mata kalian." instruksi Naruto.

perlahan mereka bertiga membuka matanya dan kedua perempuan ini langsung takjub dengan jurus Naruto, pasalnya mereka berempat sudah ada di tempat yang ingin mereka datangi yaitu rumah Kotori.

Kotori kemudian memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar, Naruto melihat pintunya sudah terbuka langsung asal nyelonong masuk, tapi sebelum masuk Naruto melirik tangan Madara dan Reine yang masih bertautan.

"sampai kapan kau mau memegang tangan Reine-san kakek tua? kita sudah sampai loh~" ujarnya kemudian nyelonong masuk.

Madara hanya mengutuk Naruto dalam hati karena mengganggu kesenangannya, lain dengan Reine dengan cepat melepas pegangan tangan Madara sembari melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh Madara yang tertunduk lesu.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **TBC itu penyakit..:v** **thanks untuk para guest yg ngedukung we dan mensupport we, we sungguh terharu hiks...plak! oke jika ada yg mau ditanyakan tanya aja di kolom review atau Pm.. See you and the next chapter story'...**


End file.
